Leah's Imprinting
by Idobadthings
Summary: Leah is confused by her feelings. Could she be imprinting? Was it even possible for her to imprint?


**Love for the Unloved" Contest Entry**

**Title: Leah's Imprinting**

**By idobadthings**

**Featured "B-list" Character(s): Leah Clearwater**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the "Love for the Unloved" C2 Community:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809**

* * *

Leah Clearwater; shape shifter, barren, one - time girlfriend of Sam Uley - yep that was me. Was that how I defined myself? There were so many questions. I still felt intrinsically linked to Sam but I couldn't explain that to him. He had imprinted on Emily. I couldn't just turn off the feelings that I felt for him. It was hard to watch him lovingly stroke his hand down her back. She was beautiful. I could see that even with the horrible scar that Sam had given her. Would I imprint on someone? I speculated that the reason I phased was because I was barren, but did imprinting occur only because of procreation or was it for love?

I was devastated when Sam imprinted on Emily, but I was more devastated when I phased. No other female had ever phased before. The elders were shocked when this happened they always believed that it was a heritage shared only with the male descendents of the tribe. I am all for women's Lib but me phasing was just ridiculous. I was alone in this. The boys didn't understand. They had their partners. I was lost.

I asked Jake what it was like to imprint, what the feelings were like. I felt something for someone but I wasn't sure if it was imprinting or not. The boys said they couldn't not help but want their partners. The need was still there for those who had imprinted on the little ones, although it was not sexual. It was a need to be close and protective. I felt that way about this person but I shouldn't be feeling that way. The person I had feelings for was already chosen. Confusion seemed to follow me around like an ominous shadow.

I had to confront my feelings. I really didn't understand them. I was never like this before I phased. I had a type and one type only. I loved a strong forceful man.

I knew I was going to have to talk to Sam and I knew that it was going to weird. How on earth would this sound to him? This was uncharted territory. Hell, I was uncharted territory. I was unique, one of kind. Why would my imprinting be any different?

I was going to need to run before I went to talk to Sam. I was getting really good at this phasing thing. I had my wardrobe down to a fine art. I didn't want a repeat of what happened out at the Cullen's. The guys all tried to wear as little as they could for when they phased but they couldn't pull off Speedos. Paul tried and it was just too fucking scary. Little kids would walk by and cry and the older one would walk by and laugh hysterically. But me, I had a rocking body and I could pull of the itsy, bitsy, bikini. I made a special leg pack that I could wear at all time. It looked much like an ankle weight but instead it held my bikini.

Phasing was intense. It was like every fibre in my body had electricity flowing through it, heating it until it exploded outwards changing me from human to wolf. It was pleasure and pain all rolled up together, and I fucking loved it. Although, I would never admit to any one of the guys, I loved the thrill of phasing, I just didn't like being a wolf. There was so much to get used to.

To top it all off the hive mind thing was a real pain in the ass. They all knew what you were thinking when you were a wolf. I hate that part but I have gotten used to it. I can make my mind a blank slate when I want it to be. Thank you community college and yoga classes, all that meditation was starting to pay off.

Running was the best. It was my time to clear my head and not think. God forbid if any of those hosers heard what was going on in my head. First, I would never hear the end of it from the boys and second, I didn't want to hurt the one person I thought I was imprinting on. The teasing would be bad, but having my, what ever this person was going to be to me, hurt would probably kill me. I reached the edge of the woods stripped off my bikini and phased. I ran clearing my head and enjoying the feeling before I went to talk to Sam.

Unconsciously I ran, only to find that I was running straight to Sam. I suppose that my need to get these unorthodox feelings out in the open drove my subconscious to seek him out. How on earth was I going to explain this to him? What would his reaction to this be? I couldn't believe I was feeling this way. I had suppressed these feeling for so long. I hated that I felt this way. It was like I was torn between these two opposing forces. I tried to stay away but I found myself yearning to be closer. I was just going to have to buck up and talk to Sam. I was sure he would understand or a least try to help me understand what was going on.

Sam was outside the small house chopping wood. I sat in my wolf form on the edge of forest watching him. God, he was beautiful. His muscles rippled as he lifted the axe. His large arms swinging the axe in one practiced move splitting the wood like it was made of soft butter. The muscles in his back rolled as he pulled the axe from the wood. Little beads of sweat formed on his forehead and rolled down his face. He bent at the waist to pick another log up, unaware that I was watching him.

I still loved him. I gave him up for the tradition and instinct that he couldn't control. I often wondered if the hostility that he showed me was his own inner turmoil between his love for me and the uncontrollable urge of imprinting. No one could explain to me if imprinting was true love or just nature's way of finding the best possible mate for procreation that could handle our genetic mutation.

I had so many questions it was hard to know where to begin. I couldn't ask Billy these questions, it would be too embarrassing. It was going to have to be Sam. I took a deep breath and turned back into the woods, phasing quickly. It was so easy now compared to when I first phased. I pulled on my bikini and sauntered out of the woods in less than five minutes.

"Hi, Sam," I called as I walked toward him. He grunted and acknowledged me with a slight nod of his head, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment. I have something that has been bothering me for awhile and I can't just talk to anyone about it."

He looked at me bewildered and opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly when the words didn't escape his lips. He huffed, phased and was off running. He looked back toward me. I knew instinctively that he wanted me to follow him. I ran for the woods, pulling the bikini off when I reached the tree line and phased quickly to catch up to him. I couldn't hear him in my head but I knew where he was going. It was our place in the woods. We used to go there to be together away from prying eyes before all this phasing shit had come down and ruined what we had. And let me tell you, the relationship we had was hot.

I reached the clearing in the woods not long after he did. He had already phased back into his human form. I hung back at the edge of the clearing to phase back and get my bikini back on. I walked into the clearing to see him lying down on the soft grass in nothing but a pair of torn up jean shorts on. His short dark hair glistened in the dappled sunlight. My eyes raked over his body following the line of his strong jaw down to his powerful neck to his chest. His chest was beautiful, what I wouldn't give to be able to lay my head on it once again. I shook my head and walked up to where he lay. I sat down beside him, but what I really wanted was to lie next to him and have him pull me into his arms and hold me. I wanted that but I also wanted something else something that I couldn't control. I really needed to get this out of me. I didn't think I could go on for much longer without letting it out.

Sam rolled over onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow, "Leah, what is wrong? I know there is something going on with you. You can still talk me about things. I still care about you."

"Sam, I am so confused. I have these feelings for someone. I am not sure if I'm imprinting or not. This person already has someone. I have never felt this way before."

"What are you saying, Leah? You've never felt love. What did you feel for me then?"

"That's not what I mean Sam. I loved you. I still love you. Shit! I have this yearning, this uncontrollable desire to be with this person. It is like a magnetic pull. It only lessens when I am close to this person. I want them with everything that I am and it confuses me."

"That is how I feel about Emily; I have to be with her. I hope that this means you understand why I couldn't be with you anymore. I am happy for you Leah that you have found your other half."

"That's just it Sam. This person already has their other half," I sighed.

"What are you trying to tell me? Have you imprinted with another one of us? Who is it? Is it me? You didn't imprint on Jake did you?"

Sam's face was showing signs of anger. How the hell was I going to get these words out? This was a big mistake. I could see that now. I was going to have to keep this to myself and learn to hold these powerful emotions back. I wasn't going to be the one to hurt people like I had been hurt when Sam left.

"No, it's not any of the guys and it's not you but you should know that I love you. I always have and always will. Just forget it." I said pushing Sam away from me, "I will work this out for myself. You should probably go. Emily will be wondering where you went. I think I am going to stay here and think a bit"

"You going to be okay?" he asked. He looked relieved that I wasn't talking about him or any of the guys.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." The words came out of my mouth but I was thinking that I was fucking doomed. Why the fuck did this stuff have to happen to me?

I sat for a long time in the clearing just thinking. I decided that I would have to admit to myself that it was okay to want her. That it was okay to accept these feelings that I was having. I had so many questions about myself that I had to work through. Had I always liked women? Is that why I imprinted on a woman? Or did I imprint on a woman because I was the only female shape shifter that the tribe had ever seen? Would I ever have enough nerve to speak to her, to tell her that I wanted her, to protect her, to love her? Who was I going to talk to about these questions? The elders would never understand. I couldn't talk to my mother, she was having a hard enough time accepting that I had phased along with Seth.

The questions about my identity swirled in my head with all the other confusing questions. I sat holding my legs to my chest as the tears that I had held back for so long started to fall. I couldn't control it anymore. The silent sobs that racked my body felt as though they were ripping me in half. I let go of my legs and lay curled up in a ball on the forest floor, sobbing into the ground. Releasing the pain and confusion I felt into the earth. I cried until there was nothing left. I lay there spent and closed my eyes.

Sleep took over but it did nothing to stop the images that were running through my brain. It was like an erotic nightmare. Images of her face, and her body swept through my mind. I found myself capturing her in the woods and holding her in a tight embrace from behind. My left hand kept her close as my right hand swept her long hair back away from her neck and dropped soft kisses down the length of her neck. My fingers traced a trail up and down her right arm. Our bodies swayed in time to music that seems to exist only for us. Her head lolled back and rested on my shoulder. Her eyes closed and she relaxed into the rhythm. It seemed so right to be there with her.

I woke with a start. I was still in the clearing. I couldn't keep this up. I was falling apart inside. I pulled myself up off the ground and started to walk home. I needed the time to think.

I knew she was married. I knew that I shouldn't be feeling this way about her, but I couldn't help it. Is this the way Sam felt? I felt sure that these conflicted feelings must have plagued him when he imprinted on Emily. How was I going to explain this to everyone?

I was over visiting Rachel at Billy's when I saw her. She was home with her husband, the Hawaiian surfer. My heart almost jumped out of my chest. I had never had a reaction to a person like that before. I was confused, at first; I thought maybe I was feeling happiness at seeing an old friend. I wasn't expecting her to be home. I don't think the family was expecting to see her; she hadn't been home since she married. I knew she had some baggage when it came to the death of her mother. She had left to escape the pain of losing a parent. I finally understood where she was coming from when my own father died.

It was great to see Rebecca, Jake and Rachel's sister, again but the overwhelming feelings that I was having for this married woman were about to make me sick to my stomach. It was just too much to be around her. I had to get out of there. I excused myself to Rachel and started to leave. I was almost out the front door when Rebecca grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked.

I looked at her, bewildered, as I replied, "Home."

"I was hoping that I was going to get some time to chat with you. I have some exciting news, but I have to tell my family about it first," she whispered to me.

I looked at her stunned. It wasn't like we had been good friends when we were growing up. I was surprised that she wanted to confide in me.

"I'll be around," I said, "but I have to get going. I know that there is a lot that your family has to share with you."

"Leah, I know about Jake and the whole wolf thing. I know about you too. I am okay with it. It is part of our tradition."

Thank God! That was one less thing I was going to have to explain to her. Still, I needed to get out of there or I was going to do something I would regret later.

"Oh, good," was all I could muster, "but I have to go. I will see you later, okay."

Fuck, I felt like a giddy teenager around her. I ran down the stairs and jumped in my car. My pulse was racing and I felt warm all over. I felt like I was on top of the world. I didn't want to leave. I fought the urge to run back into the house and grab hold of her and never let go.

It was three days later when Rebecca called and asked me to go out for coffee with her. I agreed to meet her at the restaurant on the reservation. I changed my outfit three times before settling on dark blue shorts and a pretty white top covered with tiny dark blue flowers. If any one had been watching me they would have thought I was getting ready for a date. I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't and that she was married.

Rebecca was waiting for me at a table when I arrived at the restaurant. She saw me and waved me over. I know I was smiling like a silly school girl, but I couldn't help it.

"It is good to see you again, Rebecca." I greeted her as I sat down at the little table.

"It's great to see you, Leah. It has been so long since we chatted. I wanted to hear all about the changes around here. I especially want to hear about you. I was sorry to hear about your dad. Harry was a great guy. I am going to miss his famous fish fry." she blurted out.

"I am glad you're here, too, Rebecca," I laughed.

"Oh, call me Becky! I haven't heard the name Rebecca in so long. Kai's family and my friends on the island call me Becky." she giggled.

"How long are you here for? Is it going to be a long visit?" I asked, hoping that they would be gone before I knew what these feelings I was having toward her meant.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't know our big news. Kai', that's my husband, got a job here and we are moving back. I'm staying behind while he goes back to the island to pack up our stuff. He's going to be here for a few weeks though to help look for a house," she smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Shit! Damn! Fuck! Now what was I going to do? They were moving here! How was I going to be around her like this all the time? I craved her. I started to fidget in my seat, trying to figure out a way to leave without looking like a bitch.

While Becky kept talking about her time on the island, I just watched her lips move. Her lips were full and drew themselves up into a seductive pout when she wasn't speaking. They were coloured a dusky shade of rose. I didn't hear the words they were speaking, I was mesmerised by their movement. It took all my energy not to jump across the table and pull those lips to mine.

"Leah, did you hear me?" she asked.

"Umm, no, I guess I didn't," I fumbled for words, "my mind must have wandered. Excuse me."

"Oh, that's okay, I talk a lot and I sometimes forget that there is another person there being forced to listen to me," she smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"What was your question that I didn't hear?" I inquired.

"Oh, yeah, Jake was telling me that you take a yoga class. I took up yoga on the island, and it has really helped me get my head together. Well that and the therapy I took, Kai really wanted me to get my head straightened out before we started a family. I needed to deal with my mother's death. Yoga helped keep me from falling apart. The meditation kept me looking forward and not back. I'm a better person for it. Jake said it really helped you with this whole crazy shape shifting mess and your father's death, all that has got to be hard on you, Leah. I'm glad you found a healthy way to deal with it," she continued, "Anyway, I was hoping that you would take me with you the next time you go to yoga class, if it isn't too much trouble?"

She was going to be the death of me. How could I say no? I wanted to be around her. I suppose this would be a good way to get to know her better, find out her likes and dislikes. I would get to be around her and it wouldn't be weird that I was spending time with her.

I sighed, "Sure, I am going tomorrow morning bright and early. I can pick you up at 6:30 a.m. That way we will have enough time to get there and not feel rushed."

"That sounds great! I need to get all this tension out of my body," she said.

I'll get that tension out for you, I thought as I pictured her naked and writhing on my bed. _Where the hell did that come from_? I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my head. It was going to be a long morning for me tomorrow.

That had been a week ago. We had been meeting to every morning for yoga and while it may have been helping Becky release her tension but it was doing nothing for me. I spent my days with Becky and Kai', looking at houses, eating, and going swimming at First Beach, and I realised that they were the best days that I have ever spent with anyone. I got along really well with Kai, which was making me feel worse about my blossoming feelings toward Becky. My resolve was wearing down and I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it anymore. I needed to get this out in the open. I was going to have to talk to Becky. I just didn't have the words yet.

The sun was breaking in the east when I reached the edge of town. I didn't have much time to get to my car and over to the Black's to pick up Becky and get to class. It would be much easier to phase and run home but I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep my thoughts to myself this morning. I ran home as fast as I could and I grabbed my bag and keys from the hall closet. Mom was used to Seth and me creeping into the house at different times of the day and night. She didn't stay up and worry anymore. I ran down the steps to the car and stopped dead in my tracks.

What the hell was he doing here? I walked slowly to where Kai' was resting up against the car, his arms folded over his chest. He didn't look mad but he had a strange expression on his face. I had never really looked at Kai' before, he was a beautiful man. His long hair and chiselled abs were hot but it was his warm brown eyes that twinkled and his gentle smile that made him look God like. He had always been around Becky and my attention was always on her. Now with him standing in front of me, it was undeniable that I felt that same magnetic pull I had for Becky, for him. Shit, could nothing in my life be fucking easy?

"Hey, Kai', what's up?" I tried to sound nonchalant, "I was just on my way to pick up Becky."

"That's kind of the reason why I am here, Leah," he smiled, "I want to talk to you about Becky and me."

Fuck, he noticed how I looked at his wife and he was pissed. Was he pissed, he didn't look pissed? I took a deep breath waiting to hear that he didn't want me to be around anymore. I inhaled again, this time catching a whiff of his scent. It was intoxicating. He smelled like the sea with a hint of coffee and vanilla. I took a step closer to him, my mind reeling.

He looked at me quizzically, "Leah, I really need to talk to you but what I have to tell you, I can't say standing out here front of your house. Can we at least get in your car?"

"Umm, yeah, of course," the words came out like I was panting. Was I panting?

I unlocked the car doors and Kai pulled open the driver's side door before walking around to the passenger side and getting in. I put the keys in the ignition but I didn't start the car. Kai turned sideways in his seat and looked at me. I was trying very hard not to reach over and kiss him. That same dizzying feeling that I felt for Rebecca was very much present in the car with Kai'. I think I was making him nervous.

"What did you want to talk about, Kai'?" I asked trying to keep these surging emotions from ripping me apart.

"Leah, I know we have only known each other for a little over a week, so this might come as a big shock to you. Becky and I have a secret. A secret we were hoping to share with you. Look, there is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to say it and deal with the fall out afterwards. I would appreciate it if you would listen to me and reserve any judgement until after I'm done. Do you think you can handle that?" his eyes were pleading with me to answer.

I just nodded. Hell, there wasn't anything he could say that would be worse than what I wanted to tell Becky. I touched his hand to urge him to continue. Boy, was that a mistake, the electricity that shot through my hand and up my arm made me shiver in anticipation of more touches like that one. Fuck me! I was doomed.

Kai' continued with his explanation, "Becky and I live in a very open marriage. We have each taken lovers outside the traditional bonds of marriage. We have enjoyed that frivolity but we have always felt that there was something missing. We felt that there was another part to us that hadn't been discovered. Don't get me wrong, I love Becky and she loves me but we knew that we needed more," he looked at me, scanning my face for scorn at his confession.

"Becky was first to suggest that we bring someone new into our marriage, a lover that would love both of us and we could love them equally, too. We thought that we had found that back on the island. It was good for a while - our lover, who was a woman, seemed to be in love with both of us. As time went on, it was clear to us that she was only interested in me. The relationship became strained, and Becky and I felt that we needed to put an end to the idea of a third person in our marriage. We broke up with this woman and she became very violent toward Becky. It became unbearable for Becky, so I suggested that we move here to La Push from the island. There would be an ocean separating us from this woman.

"You can imagine why Becky didn't want any of her family to know what was going on. We decided that we wouldn't tell any of her family that we were coming back until we saw them. We came home to surprise them but the surprise was on us. The moment we laid eyes on you, we felt connected to you," he paused taking a deep breath but his voice was much softer now, "We talked about it later, Becky and I. We had never felt so moved over another person like how we had been moved by each other. We knew there was something special about you."

I turned my body to face him and looked at Kai' through my lashes. Was he saying what I think he was saying? Did they both feel this pull between us, too? Could this really be happening? Could you imprint on two people? Confusion swept over me, I felt hot tears fall from my eyes burning tracks down my cheeks. Kai' must think I am fucking nuts to be crying at his confession. If a normal person had heard it, she would have been running for the hills.

I took a deep breath and everything that I had wanted to say to Becky spilled out of my mouth to Kai'. I confessed everything that I had been feeling for Becky and now him. I told him about imprinting, about being the lone she wolf of the pack, my fears about what this would do to the pack or the tribe if anyone found out.

I had used up all my words there was nothing left to say. My tears had continued to fall throughout my declaration and Kai's strong hands held my face and he brushed my tears away softly with his thumbs and planted soft, sweet and loving kisses on my faces. I sighed with relief.

He smiled and said, "Let's go get Becky. She's waiting for us. She was so worried about what you would think. Leah, you need to talk to her and tell her what you told me."

I started the engine and drove to Billy's with Kai' holding my hand to Billy's. I was completely happy for the first time in my life. I chided myself and reminded myself that this could all blow up in our faces. We would need to take things one day at a time.

When I pulled up in front of Billy's house, Becky was sitting on the steps waiting for us. She saw the car pull up and she bounded down the steps towards the car. She pulled open the back, passenger side door and threw herself into the car. She looked at Kai' and then at me.

In a small but determined voice she said, "Drive, I have something to show both of you."

Kai' and I looked at each other; it appeared that we were both in the dark as to what Becky had planned. I put the car into gear and pulled away from Billy's. Becky directed me to a large house on the reservation that hadn't been lived in years. It was a two story home and not many homes on the reservation were built like that. It was a quaint home set into the hill over looking the beach. It was beautiful but needed a lot of work.

Becky finally spoke, "This is our new home! Come on, I want to show it to you both."

Kai' and I followed her into the house. She didn't stop talking as we walked into the house. She had gotten the key yesterday from Billy. Why Billy had the key, she didn't know. She had told him that she was interested in this house and he said he would help her out. She had come yesterday and swept and cleaned out the cob webs.

When she reached the stairs, she asked Kai' if he would give her some time alone with me. She wanted to talk to me alone, but asked Kai' to follow us upstairs in few minutes. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs there were three doors. Behind the first door was a bathroom, it would need a good going over before anyone would want to use it. The second door led to a bedroom, it was bright and sunny. The third door led to another bedroom. It had been swept out. On the floor was a fluffy rug and some pillows. Becky pulled me into the third room and shut the door. She looked at me with desire in her eyes. It was look that I had not seen in a long time. She pulled me down onto the soft rug to sit beside her.

"Leah, what are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"Becky, I have so much to tell you, about so many things," I sighed.

"I know that you do, Leah. I can feel it, just know that I want to hear what you have to say. Kai' and I put a lot on you this morning. I want you to be able to tell what you are feeling," she soothed me with her words.

I turned away from her and looked out the bare window and I let go of everything. Becky moved behind me as I was talking and rubbed my back, listening to all that I had to say. She didn't say a word as she pulled me back into her body gently and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder when I was done speaking.

Silence enveloped us and eventually she spoke. Her voice was husky, "I don't know what people will think about us but I do know that how we feel for each other is all that matters. We will figure out the details later, but know this that you have been a part of Kai' and me since we got here. You are our missing piece."

The door opened and Kai' entered. He walked over to where we were sitting and sat down next to Becky. He pulling her close to him and drawing her up into a passionate kiss. His long powerful arm let go of her and reached out for me. He pulled me close and wrapped me in his warmth. His lips left Becky's and found their way to my own. Kai's lips were soft and warm. I moaned as his kiss became more intense.

Becky had moved closer to me and she was stroking my arms. Kai' lay me down slowly on the rug and lay next to me as Becky laid herself down on my other side. We didn't speak, we just moved. Becky's hands moved down my body slowly and I could feel the desire in my body building. Kai was moving his hands up and down my left side as we looked into each other's eyes.

Becky looked at me with wanton emotion. She knelt between my legs and bent to kiss me, her rose coloured lips reaching my own. All that I wanted at that moment was that kiss. It felt so right. I pulled her closer to me and allowed my own desires to take over. My hand snaked into her hair and tugged lightly. She moaned as my tongue pushed its way into her mouth and tasted her. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and my hands left her hair and traveled down her back. Kai' moved behind her and his hands joined mine on her body. He cupped her breasts, through her zippered hoodie and began massaging her breasts while his thumbs made soft circles over her nipples. She gasped at the pleasure she was receiving and my own nipples hardened at the sound. My hands found her ass and rubbed up and down her round rump. Kai's hand moved from her breast and trailed down to her apex. He applied pressure to her mound and rubbed her through her soft yoga pants. Delight was written all over her face. Her hands reached out and grasped my own breasts and I could feel my own sex grow wetter.

The sight of this man and woman touching each other and me was more than I was prepared for. I let out a growl and pushed forward, Becky tumbled backward into Kai's body. My hands tugged forcefully on the zipper of her hoodie, opening it quickly. Becky was wearing a white sheer bra under her jacket. I grasped at it vigorously and with one quick pull the tiny clasp at the front broke. I was rewarded with a pair of beautiful breast. I dove in without constraint licking and nibbling her nipples ferociously; my hands kneading her supple flesh.

Kai' was enjoying watching me suck on his wife's nipples and he moaned loudly as he tugged his member from the constraints of his shorts. His own hand wrapped around his throbbing length, as he started to pleasure himself. He stood suddenly and removed his shirt and shorts completely. He made his way behind me, his hands roaming my body lighting little fires through my clothes. I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood and ripped my clothes off.

Becky lay on the floor looking up at me and wriggled out of her pants and underwear. There was nothing standing in our way. I knelt back down between her legs. My hands followed the curves of her body and my mouth followed. Kai' mimicked my actions on my own body, his tongue trailing down my back and over the curve of my backside and down my thigh. He readjusted himself and lay down under me. He reached up to my waiting womanhood with his tongue just my tongue found Becky's, our tougue's diving into the moist folds in unison. I tasted her sweet nectar on my tongue, as Kai' licked and sucked on my own pussy. I stroked the inside of her thigh before plunging my fingers into her wet and ready honey pot. The feeling of her sex was dizzying. I pushed deeper and deeper with my fingers wriggling them inside her and sending ripples of delight through her. She began to buck wildly against the pressure of my tongue and fingers. She writhed underneath me as Kai's own fingers had found their way into my body and were stroking me toward a release. He stopped and pulled away from me, only to grab me again by my hips and drive me down hard on to his engorged flesh. His cock pushed deeper into my body.

The sensation of Kai's body in my own and my tongue and fingers doing wild things to Becky spurred me on and I snarled into Becky's snatch. I sucked on her nub and she arched her back. I pushed my fingers in deeper desperately trying to give her the depth she so clearly wanted. I reached behind me and stilled Kai's actions in my own body and directed him to his wife. He pulled out of me and I moved out of the way so that he could enter her. Becky reached out for me and pulling me towards her. Kai' had stood and lifted her bottom up off the ground. Becky directed me to kneel over top of her giving me access to her nub. I was eager to taste her again, and without hesitation I flicked my tongue over her womanhood as Kai' drove his member deep inside of her. Grasping my thighs, Becky reached up to my apex with her own tongue, as she licked long, languishing circles around my clit. She flicked her tongue slowly from side to side sending waves of heat to my core. I could tell that she was getting close to her release; her body was tensing under mine. I increased the pressure on her clit and felt her body contract around Kai's cock. She screamed out in ecstasy.

Kai' was still rock hard as he pulled out of Becky's glistening pussy. He pushed me down on all fours. Becky lay beside me stroking my body and sending shivers through me. Kai' entered me from behind slowly pushing his cock into my throbbing slit. He withdrew it even slower. The pressure in my body was building and I could feel the power of a release churning to the surface. Becky reached between my legs to where I was joined with Kai' and began running her fingers over my clit. She increased the pressure she was putting on my apex as Kai' increased the rocking of his body. The pressure was almost painful in a sense. Kai' let out a growl and pushed faster and deeper into my body. Becky's fingers had stilled but were now applying direct pressure to my nub. I panted and moaned and my body quaked as Kai' body pushed forward and released into me. I released an animalistic roar as my own orgasm broke the levy and came crashing down on me.

We collapsed on the floor spent from the actions that just took place. We were all sweaty arms and legs. We pulled ourselves together and cuddled on the rug with the pillows, drifting off to sleep with out a care in the world. We had found what was missing and it was fan-fucking-tastic. We could deal with the real world later. All that mattered at that moment was the mutual feelings that we shared.

Our happiness was all that mattered until we heard loud foot steps on the stairs. The scent of sex was still heavy in the air and it wouldn't take a person with a heightened sense of smell to know what had gone on in here. We scrambled for our clothes but it was in vain. The door opened, as Becky and I were pulling on the last of our clothes. Kai' was the only one dressed.

Jake stood in the doorway, confusion and sparks of anger danced across his face. "What the fuck is going on here!?!"

He crossed the room in two large steps to stand in front of me. I was his beta, anything that he commanded me to do I would be unable to deny. I didn't want to betray Becky and Kai' but if he commanded me as my alpha I would have to answer him. Jake turned away from me and looked at Becky. She shrunk away from him and I put myself in between them.

I drew in a deep breath, "Jake, I don't know how to tell you this, but I have imprinted on Becky and Kai'. I didn't think it was possible for me to imprint but it happened and I feel whole."

Jake lunged forward at me snarling before he turned and ran out of the house. I would have followed him but I heard a loud howl and knew that he was dealing with this discovery the best way that he knew how.

Kai', Becky and I looked at each other. This was not going to be easy but I knew for myself at least that I finally felt whole. I was happy for the first time in a very long time and from the look on their faces, so were they. Kai' made it even better when he walked across the room and embraced both Becky and I. He kissed the tops of each of our heads and I knew I was home.


End file.
